Crossing Worlds: The Danger of Traitors
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: A fem Takuya ends up in a world where a fight for the Sealed Digivice went down. Key difference, Cody died facing Kimeramon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic is inspired by Sightbent's Crossing World's the Sealed Digivice and its prequel and sequel. With Sightbent's permission I will be using this Multiverse as well only my Takuya will be of the fairer sex. The only difference will be the fact that there is one major divergence from the zone the female Takuya falls into, Cody Hida fell in the battle with Kimeramon. Sightbent has given me permission to play in the Crossing World's verse.

The chocolate haired and eyed sixteen year old curses again as she fends off one of her own in the Dimensional Corridor. She'd been hunting down rogue Destineds for four years now and they'd just completed a mission when her partner had attacked her from behind like a coward. Only her battle honed instincts had saved her from being run through. Lord Cherubimon had been the one to give her a way out of their Zone. A way away from her life, her fellow Warriors all just assumed her life was great because she was always so happy. They couldn't know how hard it was to be the daughter of traditionalist parents when she was a proactive girl. They never saw through her mask and now the Light Warrior was trying to kill her, " You utter jerk, why are you doing this? "

The fusion evolved teen smirks as he regards the unevolved Flame Warrior, " Tch, why should I bother to tell you when you'll be dead soon enough as it is? "

Chocolate eyes narrow as she counters his Frozen Hunter with a super powered up Pyro Tornado, in her human state, of all of the Destined of her zone she was the only one whom had connected so strongly to her spirits. The only one whom didn't need to spirit evolve to defend herself from digimon attacks, as was being proven right now. The two attacks collide with each other and create steam, exactly what the chocolate eyed teen had been hoping for. The teen was on the move as she pulls her goggles over her eyes and dives through the side of the corridor, bracing herself for the immense pain of tearing through this membrane. Her D-Tector flares to life, sealing the passage behind her so her traitorous teammate would not be able to follow her. She quickly hits the buttons to enable secure communication between her and Cherubimon, " Light turned on me, tried to kill me in the Corridor, I had to leap into the side wall, don't know where I'll end up. "

" Understood, Kaen-joo, be careful, I've made sure your D-Tector will keep some functions after you reach your destination. " Cherubimon says.

The girl cuts off the communication line and darkness finally takes her. Her body manages to flip over so wherever she landed would be approached back first. What she didn't realize was her destination was a Zone where one of the fights for the Sealed Digivice had gone down. Something that was already somewhat legendary in Runner Circles. She'd heard that Rei-Ki had been responsible over all for the downfall of the Light Traitor. What she had no way of knowing is that Rei-Ki was a male version of her. Or that there was another runner, same identity with a different title Fureimingu taiyō, essentially flaming sun translated. Rei-Ki was more well-known throughout the Multiverse.

Odaiba:

Motomiya Daisuke, inheritor of Courage and Friendship, Child of Miracles, and preferred name being Davis curses under his breath about unfair teachers. TZ had been the one to throw the note at him and he had ignored it yet he's the one that got the damn detention. There were times he wondered how he stayed friends with the blonde bearer of Hope. Make matters worse Kari and Tai had left to help out a certain friend of theirs, left for a different Zone that is. Demiveemon was asleep in his sports bag, the burgundy haired teen knew he could wake his partner but the feel in the air told him there was no danger to him. Instead it almost felt like something good was finally going to come his way. The opposite of the feeling he'd gotten the day they'd lost little Hida Cody and his partner Armadillomon in the assault on the Digimon Emperor's base to Kimeramon.

That was when the street lights started flickering and then a pulsing pillar of light touches down before a thud is heard, and Davis could see the sidewalk splintering out with spider like cracks from the point of impact. A hand is suddenly seen out of the beam even as it recedes, and then Davis hears a clatter before something bumps into his shoe. He looks down and coffee eyes widen in shock, he knew that digivice, that red and black device with gold encircling the screen, shaped similarly to his blue and white D3. This was the very same as Takuya's D-Tector. Now, Davis knew Kari and Tai had left with their partners and Takuya's friends, the twins to help him, so was this a different…yeah, definitely a different Takuya, as last he checked Takuya did not have breasts.

Davis remembered how Kari's D-Terminal and cell phone had been fried from a similar pillar of light nearly three months ago and after checking her for injuries he pockets her D-Tector and wakes his partner, " Davish, what's up? "

" We've got another runner, thankfully my parents and Jun are out of Odaiba for the next month. We need to get home fast so I can call Joe. " Davis says.

Demiveemon blinks as he takes in the girl, " ExVeemon or Raidramon? "

" ExVeemon. "

Mere moments later the only evidence of the girl's entry into their zone was the impact crater. As soon as Davis got home he lays his guest down on his bed and dives for the phone, punching in Joe's number while also using his laptop to send Izzy an e-mail as to what happened as well. Both males arrive within moments of each other, Joe immediately setting about checking over their new interdimensional guest, " You say she arrived similar to how Kari described Takuya's arrival? " Izzy asks Davis.

" Yeah, she did, by the way, could you get my D-Terminal and cell up and running again? Oh, she had this as well. " Davis says, tossing Izzy a very familiar looking digivice along with his D-Terminal and cell phone.

" Are you telling me that she's a female counter-part of Takuya's? "

" Well, we don't know if the spirits can be inherited, but the googles are the same. " Davis points out.

Joe was wincing as these were the same injuries he had seen only worse on a certain Runner he had treated previously. The similarities in physical structure and looks were staggering, only feminized. This girl reminded him of his last patient, only difference was that Kari had alerted them to the problem. Once he's done everything he can he rejoins Izzy and Davis. The burgundy haired goggle head looks to Joe and the med student smiles, " Well, her back is completely black, but other than that there wasn't too much wrong with her. I brought instant ice packs with me this time. Who is she anyhow? "

" We suspect that she's a female Kanbara Takuya. " Izzy states and shows Joe her digivice, " Takuya did tell us that the Multiverse was vast, so I can only posit that it is plausible for all of us to have opposite gender counterparts. "

" Think she's bringing the same kind of trouble with her or an entirely different brand? " Joe asks.

Davis sighs, " I wish I knew, but I do know that come morning I'll need to call a meeting, though we should call Sora, she'll be more likely to have clothes that our guest can stand. "

" Why do you say that? "

" Did you see the muscle tone on her, she's a soccer player, I can guarantee that, you two. I have no problem with you two sleeping over, and since the meeting is at my place I damn well can't be late. I just really hope Inoue-san is. " Davis mutters and slips into his room to grab his night clothes before heading for the bathroom.

" Think they'll ever be more than acquaintances? " Joe asks Izzy.

" No, after the unfortunate incident that took Cody from us Davis changed, something intrinsic in him, he started taking Kendo lessons from Cody's grandpa while also getting lessons in Pencak Silat. He still plays soccer though, Tai was the only one whom truly noticed the change in Davis, he started actually enforcing what he said as it was the others turning to run from Kimeramon that got Cody and his partner killed. Davis has distanced himself from them ever since, but Tai had refused to allow his kohai to distance himself from him. " Izzy says wearily, TK was the only one close enough of the D3 holders other than Ken that had friend status and then only barely.

As it stood Davis only truly trusted Tai, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi. Sora he was ambivalent towards while Matt he couldn't stand, as Matt had learned the hard way that Jun did in fact treat her little brother like pond scum. Davis hadn't trusted him since the Cody incident though. That had been when Matt had accused him of letting Cody die.

Tai had turned on the Child of Friendship for that and they'd been divided ever since. Sora had remained neutral in all this and Mimi had firmly been on Davis' side, especially when Ken had provided footage of what had happened in the base. It had been turning and running that had killed the youngest Destined and his partner. It had been Cody's death and then meeting Willis that allowed Davis to learn how to harness Miracles.

" You know that they won't want to come since Davis is calling the meeting for tomorrow. " Joe says.

" Maybe we should just call Mimi and Ken over then and Skype Willis in, or even bring him here. " Izzy admits, the team had pulled together for the Sealed Digivice incident but had fallen apart after Takuya and his fellow Warriors had left.

Tai could rally them all together but not Davis, though meeting Takuya had changed Kari for the better, she had started to see that they had been immensely lucky, though Tai had nearly almost died defeating Piedmon, would have if Matt had taken any longer to get his head out of his ass. Joe shakes away these thoughts, even though they were very true.

Davis leans back against the wall of the shower, just letting the hot water cascade over him. Cody had been a good friend and because of TZ's order to fucking retreat they'd lost him. Matt had never apologized to him for anything and Inoue-san was pissed off that Ken wanted nothing to do with her. Of course, Davis would only admit this to himself, he knew Ken was interested in more than friendship with him but Davis was undeniably straight. Ken understood this too. Davis had just never found the right girl, Inoue-san and Takaishi-san had always assumed that he was interested in Kari like that, he wasn't.

Due to them being DNA partners Davis was closer to Ken than anyone else, except maybe Veemon. The burgundy haired teen then thinks back to the entry of the most likely female Takuya into his life. In a way her arrival scared him more than he cared to admit, why that was he didn't quite understand yet. That feeling of something good coming his way was still in the air and he almost felt anxious letting her D-Tector out of his sight. Davis grabs a washcloth and starts to clean himself of the day's sweat. While Davis was going through his introspection in the shower his partner is watching over their guest.

Veemon couldn't help but feel this girl was going to become very important to his partner. After what he and Davis had been through Veemon had learned to trust his instincts and they were saying that this girl was going to change things for his partner in some way or other.

When morning came Izzy starts working on convincing the others all to come over, as it did make sense to have the meeting at the Motomiya apartment. Their chocolate haired guest is just starting to come to and curses quietly under her breath when pain cascades over her. She manages to lever herself up and finds she was now only covered by her orange sports bra, though she still had on her black specially modified jeans, her shoes had also been removed. She looks around herself and relaxes, this was a soccer player's room. She shrugs and heads out the door after grabbing the bottle of painkillers and the water bottle she'd seen.

The three males present all look at her, " What, I have everything essential covered and this covers more than a bikini top anyhow. "

" Could you at least tell us who you are? " Davis asks, Joe knew he'd have to get used to seeing females in various states of undress as he wanted to be a doctor.

" Kanbara Takuya. "

Davis groans, " Knew it, met a male counterpart three months back, entered our Zone the same way too. Pillar of light, electronics fried, although he landed on a car and not the sidewalk. "

Takuya blinks at this, " My D-Tector, that's how you guessed, right? "

" Yeah, you could have been a daughter too, or a sister, it's a Multiverse. " Davis says, shrugging. He was the only one not bothered by her walking around in her sports bra but what did affect him was now that she was up and moving he could actually see that she was more toned that he thought. For the first time he felt that hard punch of attraction hit him and he didn't quite know how to handle it. The black jeans she wore, though they allowed for freedom of movement actually accentuated her figure.

Takuya had already given the other two a cursory look but it was the goggle wearing teen that caught her attention, this must be his home and he'd given up his bed for her as well. He was currently still wearing his night clothes, an orange tank top with red shorts. The overall effect was something that should have girls panting after him. Takuya knew guys and some girls lusted after her, she could see the hint of attraction in the coffee eyes of the burgundy haired teen across from her, yet he almost looked like he didn't know what he should do with that knowledge.

" Hey, coffee eyes, do I get a name or do I just keep calling you coffee eyes while I'm here? " Takuya couldn't resist teasing him.

The other two watch as Davis actually blushes at this, " I'm Motomiya Daisuke, but I prefer Davis. The red head is Izumi Koushiro but we all call him Izzy, while the blue haired guy with glasses is Kido Joe. The small blue dragon is my partner, Veemon. "

Joe chuckles, " Well, she's definitely a female Takuya, same teasing tone and everything. "

Davis glares at the older male and Joe just smirks, he found it amusing that Davis was actually attracted to the female Takuya, even if it was only by looks so far. " Nice to meet you all. Are there more of you coming? "

" Yeah, there are, two of our own went to help the male version of you we've met out on a mission. " Izzy answers.

" Does he have a title? "

" He does, Fureimingu taiyō. " Davis answers.

" Huh, Flaming sun, wonder what he did to gain that title. Mine is Kaen-joo or Flame Queen. "

" How are you even walking? " Joe asks her.

" I'm in the most dangerous line of Runner work, hunting down and capturing rogue Destineds, worst case scenario I have to kill them to stop them. I've been hurt worse than this though if Dai has an Ace bandage he can spare it would be appreciated. "

Davis was quick to spin around and head off to get one of his larger Ace bandages so no one would see how being called Dai by Takuya had affected him. The burgundy haired teen could still feel the rush of warmth. Go figure, his hormones decide to finally notice a girl and she has to be a female Takuya. Davis had never once been unsure on how to interact with any female he came across but now…well, this was different. This felt more important somehow and Davis wanted to run scared.

He returns with the Ace bandage and expertly wraps up the bruised back for Takuya. The chocolate haired teen smirks, " Ya know, you are making this way too easy for me to tease you, Dai. "

Davis curses at this, " You just love making guys uncomfortable, don't you, Takuya? "

Takuya laughs lightly at this, " Not my fault that most guys turn into hormone driven messes when they see me. That I don't mind, it's when they try to lure me into their beds or other dark places that I mind. Of course, I do have my teammates to keep the perverts at bay. "

" I can only imagine how protective your fellow soccer players would be over you. " Davis admits, because if he had a female teammate that looked like Takuya he'd be protective over her.

Joe and Izzy let the two goggle heads talk as the main meeting wouldn't be starting for a while. Ken had promised to pick up Willis so he could be in attendance as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Motomiya Apartment:

Davis has taken the time to get dressed in more appropriate clothes, he was not looking forward to dealing with the others. Davis was wearing an orange muscle tee and red cargo pants, he had on the goggles he'd gotten specially made, golden lenses with an orange strap. He'd given Tai's back to him, he'd've never thought that Cody's death would tear them all apart so easily. " Those are some pretty heavy thoughts, Dai, care to share them? "

" Four years ago there was a corrupted Chosen Child, the bearer of Kindness, he was being manipulated and fell deeply into darkness. While in the throes of darkness he created this digimon, Kimeramon. We went to attack his base and Takaishi Takeru ordered a retreat while we were fighting Kimeramon. We lost our youngest that day, I was the leader and my authority has always been undermined. Losing Cody, well, stopped taking shit from the rest of my team. Inoue Yolei thought she knew better because she was older.

The lavender haired female constantly bitches about me being late, I can barely stand to be in the same room as her. Sure, she's smart, loves digimon, but for the life of me I can't figure out how she inherited the Virtues of Love and Sincerity.

Takeru, he's not afraid to pull his weight but, he retreats too quickly, he's the Child of Hope, shouldn't he have more faith in us as a team, in me as a leader? He's pretty even tempered but most days I can't even begin to comprehend how we're friends.

Kamiya Hikari or Kari as we call her, Child of Light. She's never maliciously cruel, always willing to help out anyone and, always willing to give second chances. After we freed the corrupted child from the corruption she and Takeru were able to give him a chance well before Inoue had.

Ichijogi Ken, Child of Kindness, former Digimon Emperor, wickedly smart and truly repentant for what he's done. After Cody's death he became the Inheritor of Knowledge while Kari received Reliability. Izzy is the first Child of Knowledge while Joe is the first of Reliability.

Willis, Child of Faith, he has two partners Terriermon and Kokomon. He's another smart cookie though he lives in America. He attends as many meetings as he can through Skype. Ken will be picking him up today. Willis has a big heart and I'm glad to have him as a friend. Inoue and the first Child of Friendship blamed me for Cody's death. Even after the truth came out Friendship refuses to apologize to me.

I don't truly hate any of them but, I refuse to be walked all over too. I had to practically become a bastard to get them to listen to me when it really mattered. "

Takuya frowns, none of her team had died, they'd come close several times. She wasn't liking the fact that there seemed to be a rift in the Destined of this zone. " Why blame you? "

" So they wouldn't have to blame themselves. I'm Ichijogi Ken and this is Willis, welcome to our Zone, Takuya-san. " Ken says.

" Drop the damn honorifics, would ya. " Takuya mutters under her breath.

Davis smirks, " Just like the male version, you hate honorifics. "

" Any reason you're gracing us with your very impressive body? " Willis asks.

Takuya chuckles, " My shirt got mangled, besides, it's not like this shows more than my bikinis do. "

" Finally, a girl whom has common sense. " Willis proclaims.

" It is refreshing to find a girl whom isn't afraid to show off her body yet doesn't flaunt it. Hello there, I'm Tachikawa Mimi, original Child of Sincerity. "

" Kanbara Takuya, care to go shopping with me later, mind you I'm more punk than anything, I hate dressing girly. "

Mimi grins, " I'd be delighted to go shopping with you. "

Takuya smiles at this, maybe she'd finally be able to get clothes she actually liked. Her mother kept putting her into all that pink, lacy, flowery crap. Once everyone has arrived Takuya can literally feel the tension. An older blonde male and a lavender haired female sat as far away from Davis as possible. An orange haired female sat in between what appeared to be the two factions. She'd been introduced as Takenouchi Sora, first Child of Love. The younger male blonde that looked like the older one was Takeru while his brother was Ishida Yamato.

" Everyone, we have another interdimensional guest, she appeared the same way as our last one and her name is Kanbara Takuya. " Davis says.

" You're probably going to have just as much trouble after you, huh? " Mimi says.

" Worse, my partner for my last mission turned on me in the Dimensional Corridor. I had to literally dive through the sidewall and I crashed in your zone. "

Frontier Zone 3:

" I cannot believe she got away from you, Koji. You said you had it handled and now that bitch is somewhere else in the Multiverse. Somewhere she can probably get help. " a blonde haired female teen wearing a black leather tube top and black leather skinny jeans snaps. Her name is Orimoto Zoey and she wanted Takuya out of the way.

Koji snorts, " Not my fault she bonded so strongly with her spirits or that her instincts are far superior to yours. " He was wearing a dark blue tee, black bandana holding his hair black, black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

" Still, she's a threat to us taking over the Digital World and our world. To ruling them all with an Iron Fist. " This is said by a thirteen year old brown haired kid wearing a forest green headband, white tee, forest green cargo shorts, and black sneakers. He also had a tattoo of a polar bear on his right bicep, his name is Himi Tommy.

" Yeah, she needs to be taken care of permanently. " This is said by an older, heavier set teen, wearing a yellow muscle tee, blue jeans, black sneakers, three piercings in his left ear, and a lightning bolt tat on his left bicep. His name is Shibayama Junpei but everyone called him JP.

" Hard to do when she can sense danger to her person and her damned spirits warn her as well. " Koji points out.

" If we can't kill her then we break her. " Zoey states simply.

Koji smirks, he'd been wanting a piece of Takuya for a while now but, she refused all of his advances. " Whom gets her first? "

" Let Tommy have her first. " Zoey says.

Tommy grins and licks his lips, already imagining her bruised, bleeding, and begging for him to stop as he took her. Her screams would only spur him on, " I will have so much fun breaking our _leader_. "

" Let us watch you humiliate her. " JP says.

" Of course, I always let you guys watch my conquests, makes it a lot more fun. " Tommy says.

" He's got a point, there's just something about you guys watching me dominate some poor sap that makes the experience that much more _exciting_. " Zoey says, running her hands down her body and back up, cupping her breasts.

This has every male's gaze on her, just like she wanted. Zoey was quick to remove her top and start gyrating, spinning and twisting while running her hands up and down her well-toned body, playing with her budded nipples. While Zoey performs for her fellow warriors Lord Cherubimon and Kimura Koichi are having an emergency meeting, discussing what had happened in the corridor. Koichi had on a teal short sleeved jacket over a red long sleeved t-shirt, pale blue jeans, and black and gray sneakers on. Under his sleeves he wore leather gauntlets that had a pair of knives sheathed in them.

" The others are finally making their move. Still, we have to trust that Takuya can handle herself, if I'm sent out after her immediately that will raise suspicions, something we don't need. " Koichi states.

" True, I can't believe how truly evil most of the Warriors are, they only defended the Digital World so they could rule it themselves and they want to take over your world as well. "

Koichi tries to ignore the feminine moans and masculine grunts coming from down the hall. How his own twin could have been taken in by Zoey he didn't know. The girl wasn't even that attractive, then again Koichi was more into guys than girls, didn't mean he didn't appreciate the female form.

Adventure Zone 3:

Sora had brought Takuya a yellow shirt that the girl pulls over her head and to Sora's slight dismay Takuya's bust was bigger than hers. This meant that the borrowed shirt was pulled tight over Takuya's ample chest and bared her midriff. Davis takes this in from the corner of his eyes, not wanting to give Mimi any ammunition, " What's your zone like, Takuya, and your team? " Sora asks her.

" Well, Light attacked me from behind in the Dimensional Corridor, Wind takes pleasure in dominating everything with a penis, Thunder beats up anyone that pisses him off, and Ice takes his pleasure from the pain of others. Darkness is the only one I can trust of my team as he hasn't tried to bed me every time I'm in the same damn general vicinity as him, then again he leans more towards guys. " Takuya says flatly.

" You have to be exaggerating, no chosen child acts like that. " Yolei snaps.

" I have seen Ice rape guys and girl alike, he gets off on being watched, age doesn't matter either. He posts videos of his conquests online and Thunder kills any law enforcement officer that comes to investigate or Zoey seduces them and they become her bitches. I think I know what the fuck I'm talking about. Do you live in my Zone? " Takuya retorts.

" No, " Yolei says.

" Then keep your mouth shut about things you don't know anything about, Inoue. " Takuya snaps.

Yolei opens her mouth to retort and then stops, " You're right, and I'm contrite about making the assumption that all chosen children are inherently good. "

Davis blinks, " Wow, didn't think I'd ever hear anything like that coming out of your mouth, Inoue. "

Yolei winces at this, swallowing her initial response to him, " I can admit to having been an outright bitch to you, Motomiya-san. I have no excuse for my behavior and I can't really blame you for not trusting me. I've never given you a reason to do so, have I? "

" No, you haven't! You undermined authority at every turn, bitched at me for being late yet I never did the same to you or attacked your faults, though trust me, I wanted to. TD got a rude awakening when his stupid order got Cody and Armadillomon killed yet, Ishida saw fit to blame me. "

Matt winces at this, over the years Davis had stopped pulling his verbal punches. He hadn't gone after Yolei because he had needed to work with her, he'd taken the high road. " Motomiya-san, I have let my pride get in the way of doing something I should have years ago and it also cost me my best friend. I'm sorry for the way I jumped on you after Cody's death. His death was tragic but not your fault. I can see that now after I've had several years to cool down and gain some perspective. You made sure Cody's death wasn't in vain. "

" Yeah, while the others froze, I did my damn duty. Inoue and even Kari I could understand freezing but, TF, that was just wrong, you were the most experienced one of us and you froze like a noob. "

TK flinches, then again, Davis must have been wanting to say all this for a while. Why he was doing so now TK didn't understand. Takuya looks at her fellow leader, she knew why he was speaking up now, he needed them to pull together again and the only way was to work out their differences. Davis was being the bigger person again even though she could see what it was costing him.

" Why don't we all take a break and, Davis, could you show me around? " Takuya interjects.

Davis shoots her a grateful look, " Ken's in charge. "

Takuya and Davis slip their shoes on, Davis slips on a blue sip up hoody, looking at his partner even as he pockets his D3 and D-Terminal along with his cell phone, " Vee, take in-training form and you can hide in my hood. "

Veemon nods and then clambers up into the hood, Takuya has her cell phone, D-Tector, and the knives in her combat boots. The chocolate haired and eyed teen looks at her tour guide and he leads the way out the door. Takuya had also pocketed the pain meds just in case. Once far enough away Davis sighs, he hated reliving Cody's death and the aftermath, " Thanks for the out. "

Takuya grins, " No problem, Daiiiiisukeeeee, I could tell you needed to regroup for a little while. "

Davis grins, " Any guys waiting for you back home? "

" Not dating. Koichi's the only one that will be worried about me, well, and Lord Cherubimon. Not even my family will be concerned. They're die hard traditionalists and I am anything but. " Takuya says.

" My older sister's a bitch and my parents, well, I'm never good enough for them and yet Jun has slept her way through school. I have literally watched her have sex with three of her male teachers at once. " Davis states bluntly.

" It's girls like her that give all girls a bad name. A male student bangs a teacher and he's congratulated. A female student does so and she's crucified, how is that fair? " Takuya complains, " You got any girls hiding in the wings? "

" Never been interested before. " Davis admits.

" Until me, right? " Takuya asks him.

" Yeah, and it scares the hell outta me. I saw what your counterpart and Kari went through. I see how hard it is on Kari to be separated from him. " Davis says softly.

Takuya smiles, " Live in the moment, Daisuke. "

Davis blinks, trying to remember how to walk, hello, just trying to think about anything except how radiant her smile was. Takuya rolls her eyes, he had it bad, didn't he? " Hello, Daisuke, my tour. "

" Huh, oh, right. " Davis says as his thought processes reboot. Damn that smile was dangerous to any straight red blooded male.

Davis slowly finds himself unwinding as he shows Takuya around and stops at the park, sitting on a bench, " I never realized how on guard I was. It'll be slow going to build stronger relationships with the others. "

" From what I've seen and heard, you've taken a lot of shit from them, all for the sake of the Digital World. You took the high road, not many would have, yeah, you might have become a hard ass after losing one of your own but, you did it because you didn't want to lose anyone else. "

" It's nice to be understood for once. I've never been allowed to express myself, the only time I can let loose is on the soccer field. Everyone just sees a screw up, so what if I seem like I don't apply myself. I've checked with the guidance counselor, I'm ranked number one for my grade level. "

" If you act like a brainiac then you get shunned. All goggle heads have brains, we just also know how to use our instincts, we've trained them up. We goggle heads are social people, we interact, network, generally we're well-respected if not liked. "

" What do you think of my world so far? " Davis asks.

" Well, I haven't been propositioned yet, no prim and proper lady has come over and scolded me about my appearance, and I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder. I think I like it here better than my zone. " Takuya admits.

" It can't be all bad? "

" Ha, my mother and I can't even be in the same room without shouting at each other, my father keeps telling me to give up my rebellious ways which means no soccer, no pants, no halter tops, bikinis, roller blading…though he doesn't know about the hentai manga collection I have. "

" Yaoi, Yuri, or Straight? " Davis asks her.

" Yaoi and Straight. "

" I like the Lolicon myself, along with Yuri and het. "

" Does this mean you like little girls, Dai? "

" No, I happen to prefer them at least my age, an actual chest, a brain to go with the hopefully smoking hot body, and someone that won't try and change me. "

" Dai, do you ever have discussions like this with the others? "

" Ken and Willis, sure, the others, not so much. I don't get into the really deep stuff with either of them. Ken was there for Cody's death so he gets that but, my hopes, dreams, doubts, not so much. I rarely have deep conversations because I know what will happen if I do. "

Takuya sighs as she takes in the scenery, " It sucks, doesn't it? Knowing if you delve too deeply into your own psyche you'll crumble. No goggle head has an easy life, we all suffer. Thing is we're not allowed to break, we get stronger through adversity yet, when we need someone to lean on there's generally no one there. "

" True enough, sure, I've got Ken and Willis, plus Tai, but each goggle head needs someone that will let us be vulnerable just long enough to let out everything we keep bottled up inside. Lone Wolves, they get to vent, so do the others, we goggle heads however, well, we take the high road, we don't generally have the luxury of getting pissed or breaking down sobbing. We have to stay focused and get the job done. "

" Know the feeling, I may have Koichi but, it's not the same. Only another goggle head truly gets what we go through to become the leaders we are. "

" No kidding, would it be so terrible to be allowed to vent like the others? To show our emotions. You're the Warrior of Flame so you showing anger isn't that far of a stretch. Hell, I've seen your male counterpart get pissed. "

" Yeah, but no one expects the cold anger, that's when you need to be the most wary around a flame warrior, when their anger is cold. I try and show compassion or something like that and I'm thought of as weak. It's not fair. " Takuya admits.

Davis sighs, " Well, we better get back. "

Davis stands up and holds his hand out to help Takuya up, he knew damn well her back had to be killing her. As he pulls her up her chocolate eyes lock with his coffee ones and gradually the world faded away, all that existed for Davis was Takuya. His heart started racing and with a start Davis realizes that he may be in more trouble than he thought.

Takuya feels her pulse kick up as their eyes lock, she could see uncertainty, attraction, and a myriad of other emotions in those coffee colored eyes. She also saw a glimpse of what her future could be, a future with Davis. Sound comes back abruptly and Davis lets go of her hand. For the first time Takuya hadn't wanted him to let go, she hadn't even known that until just then. What the hell was happening to her and why the hell did it have to happen now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


End file.
